Blue dream
by Blue Forever
Summary: Los santos de Athena son guerreros que viven en un mundo donde los sentimientos significan debilidad. Pero como todo ser humano ellos sienten dolor, tristeza, miedo, odio, amor; que expresarán en estos versos.
1. No te olvido

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada-sama.

* * *

**No te olvido**

_Yo no te olvido,_

_el sonido de tus risas me acompaña,_

_recuerdo tus miradas que me llaman._

_Aunque yo desfallezca_

_no olvido tu sonrisa,_

_porque ni en el cielo o el infierno_

_ni en la tierra o el mar_

_he encontrado una que se le parezca._

_No olvido la suavidad de tus manos_

_que tantas veces han acudido_

_como bálsamo a mi cuerpo destrozado_

_y penetrado mi alma quebrantada._

_Yo no olvido el sonido elegíaco_

_de tus lágrimas cayendo,_

_y tu dolor al despedirme_

_y tu fuerza al resignarte._

_Y es porque jamás te olvido,_

_y por tu sublime oración,_

_por tus plegarias divinas,_

_y por tu rostro aflorando en mi mente;_

_que obtengo la victoria, _

_y regreso a tus brazos_

_y moribundo recibo tu perdón,_

_y con tu cuerpo me acunas_

_para sanar mi herido corazón._

_**De: Shiryu**_

_**Para: Shunrei**_

* * *

**Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**


	2. Princesa de Hielo

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada-sama**

Gracias a **rukia ne san** por su amable review

* * *

_**Princesa de hielo**_

_Bajo el hielo duerme apaciblemente,_

_sus cabellos flotan en una danza espectral,_

_su perfil se asoma como esculpido en alabastro_

_y señala que el tiempo se ha detenido en ese lugar._

_Con una rosa roja adorné su rostro,_

_con mis manos temblorosas junté las suyas,_

_con mis lágrimas le brindé tributo,_

_y con una promesa la dejé esperando._

_Sueña, bella durmiente, con las estrellas,_

_eternamente duerme en tu lecho de flores,_

_porque aquí no hay un príncipe encantado_

_que venga a despertarte con su beso._

_Duerme, princesa de hielo,_

_cuando escuches a lo lejos el canto del cisne_

_sabrás que no estás sola,_

_porque siempre cantará para ti, antes de partir._

_**De: Hyoga**_

_**A: Natassia**_

* * *

**Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**


	3. La verdad

Agradezco a **Suki90, Kasumi Tsukagami y rukia ne san **por su lindos reviews.

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada-sama**

* * *

_**La verdad**_

_ I_

_Mis manos estaban en tu cuello_

_y sentí como si me quemaran._

_Mi mente te condenó, traidor,_

_se veía en mi rostro la ira;_

_pero mi corazón alegaba tu inocencia,_

_¡pudiste verlo en mis lágrimas!_

_Y aún así mis manos no te soltaron,_

_mientras mi mente vagaba en recuerdos_

_de días lejanos cuando éramos jóvenes compañeros._

_Entrenamientos. Conversaciones. Peleas._

_No podían llamarse recuerdos felices_

_pero esos pequeños momentos bastaron para nosotros._

_Y ahora te tenía frente a mí,_

_luchabas por un poco de aire_

_(digo luchabas, si apenas te movías),_

_y no te solté, porque me había invadido la furia,_

_no podía creer semejante traición._

_ II_

_Se había ido, su sangre estaba esparcida en el suelo,_

_todos lloraban, incluso tú._

_Y cuando el patriarca declaró,_

_lo que ya sabía mi corazón (la verdad)_

_mi ser se llenó de alegría_

_y una inmensa tranquilidad embargó a mi alma._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron,_

_tu me sonreíste, era una sonrisa pequeña,_

_cargada de tristeza, pero una sonrisa sincera._

_Y con una nueva resolución,_

_con el deber siguiendo mis pasos_

_eché a correr hacia mi misión,_

_con tu sonrisa en mi mente._

_**De: Milo de Escorpio**_

_**A: Camus de Acuario**_

* * *

Este capi fue basado en el episodio 11 de Saint Seiya Hades, fue un poco más triste que los anteriores pero espero que les haya gustado.


	4. El dolor de una expiación

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada-sama.

Agradezco a **rukia ne san **y** Kasumi Tsukagami **por sus valiosos reviews, y les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

En fin espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**_El dolor de una expiación_**

_La primera vez_  
_fue como si un martillo triturara mi corazón,_  
_si es que alguna vez lo tuve_  
_(puesto que ya no puedo recordarlo)_  
_fue hasta ese momento que lo sentí,_  
_era terriblemente desgarrador y lacerante_  
_el luchar por un ápice de conciencia,_  
_sentí como las garras de oscuridad se clavaban en mí_  
_intentando con frenesí evitar mi huida._

_Un último esfuerzo. Un grito de dolor._

_Y ahí estaba libre al fin,_  
_libre y preso. Hacia un destino fatal._  
_Esta vez pude hacerlo, con mis propias manos,_  
_esta vez si fui yo._  
_Irónico, que a pesar de mi cuerpo herido_  
_el sufrimiento había parado._  
_Valió la pena con tal de ver su rostro_  
_y sentir por un momento sus suaves manos,_  
_y una gota en mi cara que no era sangre_  
_¿una lágrima? talvez..._

_La segunda vez_  
_recibí el sentimiento con resignación,_  
_otra vez con los grilletes atando mis pies._  
_Ni siquiera pude ser sincero ante mi reflejo_  
_¡y eso fue de lo que más me arrepentí!_

_Aún así, continué luchando como un rebelde._  
_La ví otra vez, en el mismo lugar;_  
_sentí que todo se movía suave, suavemente,_  
_incluso yo, que no pude evitarlo,_  
_cuando alcé mi mano era demasiado tarde._  
_Ví su sacrificio tan puro y casto_  
_en comparación con el mío._  
_Y así con el dolor insoportable_  
_seguí adelante, cargando con mi suplicio._

_Tenía que terminar,_  
_habíamos hecho lo que pudimos_  
_el tiempo se había acabado para nosotros._  
_Ahora era tiempo de que una nueva generación _  
_de guerreros protectores de Athena se levantara._

_Me levanté una vez más intentando encontrar_  
_un poco de fuerza en mi cuerpo tembloroso;_  
_un haz de luz se coló en la oscura habitación_  
_cegando por un momento mis ojos._  
_Entonces me di cuenta:_  
_La maldición se deshacía, este era el fin._  
_Cerré los ojos y esperé._

**_De: Saga de Géminis_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero su opinión :3


	5. Sobre la nieve

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino a **Masami Kurumada-sama**

****Por fin publico xD

Agradezco a** Kasumi Tsukagami **por su lindo review, chica me alegra que te haya gustado tanto!

* * *

**_Sobre la nieve_**

_Amado mío,_

_aún recuerdo tus ojos de cielo,_

_esa mirada con la que me decías_

_que estarías conmigo por siempre;_

_no sé si sentirme defraudada_

_o amarte con mayor devoción._

_Cada cosa me recuerda a ti,_

_ y en las noches heladas puedo sentir_

_como si todavía extendieras la cobija_

_sobre mis hombros desnudos_

_o besaras mi frente antes del amanecer._

_Hay momentos en que te siento cerca,_

_cuando salgo a cabalgar_

_y el viento sopla mis cabellos_

_puedo sentir tu beso de hielo en mi nuca,_

_entonces mi respiración se corta,_

_ansiosa me acuesto en la blanca nieve_

_a exhalar suspiros dedicados a ti._

_Como quisiera que mi voz te alcanzara,_

_sentir otra vez tu mano en mi mejilla_

_y perderme en tus ojos._

_(Ilusión)_

_Mientras tanto, elevaré mis suspiros al cielo_

_Y tiraré mil besos al aire,_

_esperando que alguno alcance tu boca fría._

**De: Hilda**

**A: Siegfried**

* * *

Como aclaración aunque en el summary se refiere a los santos de Athena, no me pude resistir y escribí esto, así que es probable que incluya algún otro personaje que no sea del santuario de Athena.


	6. por esto lucho

Por fin volví.

Agradezco a Kasumi Tsukagami y Shaka-love por sus lindos reviews, muchas gracias por animarme a seguir, me alegra que lo que yo escribo guste aunque sea un poco.

* * *

**Por esto lucho**

_Tomé la flor en mis manos_

_mientras oía risas burlonas_

_provenientes de mis compañeros,_

_le di vueltas y la miré avergonzado._

_En ese momento no lo entendí._

_Ser un santo de Athena_

_no era sólo un deber,_

_era algo de lo que estar orgulloso_

_y de lo que agradecer humildemente._

_Extendí mis manos como  
_

_un muro impenetrable,_

_nadie pasaría sobre la gran estrella._

_Nosotros protegemos vidas,_

_pequeñas luces que forman galaxias:_

_a los que aman, a los que odian,_

_a los que se arrepienten, a los que perdonan,_

_a los que lloran, a los que ríen,_

_a los que luchan, a los que caen,_

_a los que se levantan, a los que están tristes,_

_a los que gritan, y a los que sonríen._

_Esa fue mi razón de ser desde siempre._

_Los protegí hasta el final,_

_Estoy feliz de que así fuera._

_Cuando mi conciencia empezó a desvanecerse_

_y mi cuerpo a convertirse en polvo,_

_recordé a una niña bella_

_de sonrisa hermosa y ojos puros._

_Un sentimiento. Por esto lucho._

**De: Aldebarán de Tauro**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal siempre quise escribir algo de Aldebarán :3


	7. Especial

Hola ya volví

Muchas gracias a Kasumi Tsukagami, Adele Melody, Sanathos Ananke e InatZiggy-Stardust por sus amables reviews y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

_**Especial**__  
_

_Día nebuloso, oscuro y triste._

_No lo recuerdo con claridad,_

_porque no puedo descifrar_

_el momento gozoso e inexplicable,_

_en que te convertiste en todo para mí._

_Mi alma que estuvo vacía,_

_desolada y sin esperanza;_

_encontró, anhelante, en tu sonrisa_

_lo que se le había quitado._

_Tú viniste a ser para mí_

_lo que me faltaba, mi otra mitad._

_Que tú me miraras y me sonrieras_

_vino a ser la razón de mi existir._

_Aprendí a amar enteramente tu ser,_

_es difícil no querer algo tan puro_

_y perfecto como tú._

_Y tus ojos que solo ven lo bueno._

_Me preguntaba si también me amabas;_

_pero que tonto fue mi razonamiento,_

_si tú amas a todo lo que vive._

_Pero yo quise ser amada de forma __**especial**__._

_El tiempo pasó. Llegó la hora de tu partida._

_Cuanto me dolió que fueras en pos_

_de algo que detestabas: la batalla._

_Pero tu lealtad te impedía renunciar._

_Para decirme adiós, con triste sonrisa,_

_mis manos tomaste._

_Me miraste a los ojos_

_y un dulce beso me robaste._

_Habíase visto antes un_

_conjunto de sentimientos tan dispares?_

_Tristeza por no tenerte a mi lado._

_Felicidad por saberme amada._

**De: June**

**A: Shun**

* * *

Bueno esta vez escribí sobre esta pareja, la idea original era que Shun le escribiera a ella, pero luego se me ocurrió esto y me terminó gustando. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen su opinión en un review :3

Saluditos!


End file.
